lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia
Anastasia (アナスタシア Anasutashia) is one of the Named Zombies that appear in the game Lollipop Chainsaw, that appears in Stage 4. She is a zombified geek, found chasing one of Juliet's classmates from an elevator to the arcade She only appears on difficulties of Hard or above. Album Description Anastasia claimed she had a spiritual connection with actor Seth Green, and she was once arrested for breaking into his house and playing with his "Star Wars" action figures. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Anastasia retains a purple health bar over her head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Anastasia requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Anastasia is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Ballerina Spin': Anastasia can perform an aggressive spin, in a ballet-styled stance, creating a whirl of blue energy that can harm any opponent. *'Evasiveness': Anastasia is capable of dodging attacks made by the player. She will continuously strafe from side-to-side and can avoid attacks such as Butt Attack or Dropkick. *'Molotov Cocktail': From a far distance, Anastasia will throw burning molotov cocktails at the player. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Anastasia with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over her to repeat this process until she succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Anastasia into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her and she will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Anastasia. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate her, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Lollipop Split': By leapfrogging over Anastasia, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Anastasia when completed. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Anastasia, giving the player time to kill her and collect her. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Anastasia in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Anastasia is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 4. After defeating three zombified geeks at the arcade of the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet encounters a SOS Student being chased by three zombies, through the elevator. She will not appear until the player has already unlocked ranking mode for Stage 4. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Anastasia had small pigtails, curved bangs, pale skin, a visible rib cage, yellow teeth with an overbite, and a pointed nose. She had signs of injury, such as a gouged right-eye, with blood dripping into her outfit. She also had blood at the tips of right hand, and a bruise revealed by her tattered nylon stockings. Her upward attire consisted of a yellow shirt, with a reddish floral design, and a blue top over it, with a loose strap. Below, she wore a white belt, with silver square buckle, blue trouser shorts, and blue slippers. Other accessories include her gray-ish satchel, with a white handle and a large hand protruding from it. Appearance In the game, Anastasia's satchel is absent and her right eye is no longer red, but still has blood dripping from it. She is also layered in a red indicator. Personality Not much is known about Anastasia, with the exceptions that she may had been infatuated with Seth Green, and that she had stalker-like tendencies. Trivia *Her name is Greek for "resurrection", which reflects her reanimation as a zombie.Baby Names. http://www.babynames.com/name/Anastasia. Anastasia. June 29, 2014 (Retrieved) *Anastasia is #21 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia's ID in the Zombie Album Anastasia full size.JPG|Anastasia's concept art In-Game Images SOS_Students_at_Fulci_Fun_Center.png|Anastasia's Location: Arcade Anastasia.png|Anastasia in gameplay. Anastasia_Collected.png|Anastasia collected in the album. Poll How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies